


Dear Jack - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

by SeeNashWrite



Series: SeeNashWrite: The Best of the Shorts [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeNashWrite/pseuds/SeeNashWrite
Summary: In which I address our - and Sam’s - initial encounter with Jack.





	Dear Jack - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Old one I stumbled upon whilst searching for another post. Admire my prescience. [orig pub date: 20 May 2017]

 

* * *

 

Real talk: I’m willfully choosing to file lil’ snickerdoodles over there under “Aw, Bless It” ***** , and I’ll tell you why. 

Punkin pie _must_ be aware of stuff, as he gave Cas a bump through his Momma before that we-totes-knew-it-was-coming vis-à-vis with… I can’t be bothered to look it up. D-something…. Day-Glo… Dachshund… eh. 

So now put yourselves in his possibly-yet-to-be-formed cloven hooves: imagine you’ve got kind’ve a clue what’s happening, but where’s Momma? Where’s that guardian angel dude? Why am I suddenly, like, in the middle of puberty and naked and covered in amniotic fluid? 

Pretty sure I knocked out the not-so-useful blonde lady with that crotch shot. Hmm, Momma’s dead. Reckon how that rift I farted into existence is doing. 

[sigh]

I’ll just sit here, then.

Oh! Look! A giant who has lost his beanstalk. He looks kinda not-with-it, maybe he’s had a shitty day, too. Perhaps he’ll wanna be friends, loan me some pants, we’ll go grab a burger. 

This room is dark - he looks like he does not like the dark. Here, giant! Watch me make starlight with my eyes! 

Now I shall smile at him; people like that. 

 

* * *

 

Dear Jack -

The fact that I have named these files “sam_pisses_pants.gif” and “creepy_little_fucker.gif” should have no bearings on the thoughts above. Nope. No siree, bob. 

I’m rooting for you, kid. You go get ‘em. Just, you know, maybe _call_ before you come by NashHole Headquarters, some of the Nashooligans are a little… excitable, let’s say. Some of them drunk. Others are armed. Just… just call, huh?

Sincerely & totes on your side, but not out of abject, drawer-crapping, tips-to-toes fear,

Auntie Nash

.

_***** PS:“bless it” should not be confused with its slightly snide sibling “bless [your] heart”; “bless it” is an actual feeling of “oof”, “ugh”, “jeez”, “well, they tried their hardest”, etc. You're gonna be just fine. _

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is fuel! Let me know if you enjoyed. -Nash


End file.
